Twin Knights
by Ink Knight
Summary: It's a new generation of pages. The story of Keladry of Mindelan has spread through the realm and now three girls are trying for their sheild along with young Aden of Border Peak and the legendary Lioness' grandson Eric.
1. Characters

Twin Knights Characters

**Twin Knights Characters**

Aden 'Den' of Border Peak:

Gender – male

Age – ten when he first goes to the palace.

Hair – black and messy

Eyes – brown and laughing.

Height – 4'8

Weight – 95 lbs.

Personality – Reckless and playful, Den doesn't often think before jumping into a situation. He's extremely loyal despite his irresponsible nature and will do anything for his twin sister.

Family – Lord Edward (Father); Lady Serenity (Mother); Sir Nathan (Older Brother); Arin (Twin Sister).

Arin 'Rin' of Border Peak:

Gender – female

Age – ten when she first goes to the palace.

Hair – Straight, black, reaches mid-neck.

Eyes – brown and mischevious.

Height – 4'8

Weight – 95 lbs.

Personality – Though quieter than her brother, Rin's always up for a challenge, game, or joke. She puts up with her brother's idiotic ideas with good-natured patience, often teasing him about the situations he's gotten them into in the past.

Family – Edward (Father); Serenity (Mother); Nathan (Older Brother); Aden (Twin Brother).

**Other Pages**

Princess Shiraumi 'Shira':

Gender – female

Age – ten when first starts training.

Hair – Black, cut to chin.

Eyes – Blue, thoughtful, almond-shaped.

Height – 4'9

Weight – 98 lbs.

Personality – Quiet and responsible, she's a good balance for her reckless friends. She inherited her father's sense of fairness and her grandfather's sense of loyalty to her friends. She also tends to hide her emotions when she grows uncomfortable due to habits picked up from her mother.

Family – Prince Roald (Father); Princess Shinkokami (Mother); King Jonathan (Grandfather); Queen Thayet (Grandmother).

Brianna 'Bree' of Queenscove:

Gender – female

Age – ten when first begins training.

Hair – Brown reaches shoulders and held back in a tail.

Eyes: Emerald, serious with a hint of her wicked sense of humor hidden in them.

Height – 4'9

Weight – 98 lbs.

Personality – Level-headed, Bree knows how to keep her mouth shut better than her father ever did though she shares his ability for the art of sarcasm. She gained a calm exterior from watching her mother and honed her intelligence and wits in verbal battles with her father.

Family – Sir Nealan (Father); Lady Yukimi (Mother); Duke Baird (Grandfather).

Eric of Pirate's Swoop:

Gender – male

Age – 12 when he meets the twins.

Hair – red-gold, kept short and neat.

Eyes – Violet, serious.

Height – 5'0

Weight – 100 lbs.

Personality – Serious, Eric shares his grandmother's famed temper. He's often teased by his fellows for taking things too seriously and tends to lash out when he feels trapped.

Family – Lord Thom (Father); Lady Anna (Mother); Lady Allana (Grandmother); Baron George Cooper (Grandfather); Alianne (Aunt); Sir Alan (Uncle).


	2. Chapter 1

Arin smiled as she watched her twin brother Aden bouncing excitedly in the saddle of his pony Pirate. They were on a hill over-looking the capital city of Corus, on their way to begin training as Pages in the palace.

"It's so big!" He exclaimed, grinning at her. His wide brown eyes met her matching ones and she grinned back, his excitement contagious and over-ruling her own nervousness. Their father chuckled as his horse, Ferric, stood next to Arin's pony, Raider.

"Yes, it is much bigger than any of our little border towns." He agreed with a smile for his youngest son. At a nod from Lord Edward the twins kicked their mounts into a trot and headed down the hill and into the bustling city.

Ten year old princess Shiraumi shifted nervously beneath her father and grandfather's stern gazes, glancing at her mother for encouragement. It was time to bring up the subject of her training again; knowing how to use a glaive and the basics of swordplay wasn't enough. She wanted to learn it all. So she stepped up before the two men and met their blue-eyed gazes steadily with her own.

"Father, Grandfather. I wish to start as a page this year." She said firmly, with the calm but commanding tone she had learned from her parents and their friends.

"It will not be easy Shira." Prince Roald said to his daughter, his voice soft.

"I know Father. And I am prepared for the challenges." She replied evenly, her expression stubborn.

"Alright then, go get what you'll need. Nothing more than the necessities now my daughter, you don't want the boys think that you think yourself above them." Roald said after a few minutes thought.

"Thank you Father, you won't regret it!" Shira said happily, forgetting herself and hugging Roald tightly before dashing out of the room.

Sir Nealan of Queenscove stared tightlipped at the palace where he had spent four of the most important and torturous years of his life.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bree?" He asked his daughter for maybe the millionth time on this trip. Bree smiled at her anxious father.

"Yes, I do. I want to be like Lady Kel and Lady Allana." She said, her voice firm but quiet. He saw the same stubbornness in her green eyes as had been in his whenever someone had tried to speak to him of stopping his page training and returning to the University. He shook his head with a sigh and waved to the guards on the wall as they opened then gate, leading his only daughter into the palace.

_Four new first-years coming in tomorrow._ Eric of Pirate's Swoop thought as he took his seat among the other boys. He wasn't particularly close to any of them, but they weren't his enemies either. They were just nervous around him because of the famous names in his lineage and his quiet and brooding nature.

_Three of them are girls. One is the Princess, another the only daughter of Sir Nealan of Queenscove. The third daughter of a recently ennobled man and twin to the fourth new-comer, the boy._ He mused, cataloguing the newest pages in his head. He made a habit of knowing the names and faces of every one of his fellow pages, it helped in his unofficial role as peacemaker among the pages and younger squires.


End file.
